The Puckerman Family Goes to Boracay!
by lostenergy
Summary: It's Kurt and Puck's 10 anniversary, and what better way to celebrate it than a vacation in Boracay! A story of annoying kids, parachute fail and al fresco sex. Written fro the gleempreg community.


urt frantically ran up the stairs upon hearing the sound of Daniel's cries on the baby monitor clasped on his waist. He opened the door to the nursery, and immediately lifted up the wailing infant to cradle him onto his arms.

"There baby, Daddy's here."

In that instant the scrunched-up wet face of the baby somehow relaxed. Fat tears still dampened his cheeks but it was obvious that Kurt's presence had help soothe the baby. With a thin curve of smile to his lips, he took a deep sigh and stared at the face of his new little angel. He stole a snuggled kiss, then peeked at the thigh band of the diaper to see if it was the problem. Doesn't look it. So then he grabbed the pacifier hanging on the crib post and rubbed the rubber nipple on the side of Daniel's lip. Like clockwork, the baby turned his head to chase after it, obviously starving from the nap he just woke up from.

Kurt buttoned down the pajama top to expose his slightly swollen pecs. He brought up Daniel's head close to his left nipple, cradling the baby's head. With no second spared Daniel suckled hungrily, mouth squeezing for more milk. Kurt winced at the slight pain that the suctioning induced, yet it didn't compare his relief that the baby's distress was as easy to fix as that.

Sometimes, Kurt thought horrible things might come pop up out of nowhere. Growing out of hate and falling in love with the resident jock in highschool and being with them for a blissful decade, and then having a family with him seems to perfect of a life sometimes. He didn't ask for anything more other than the safety and health of his babies, and of course strenght for Puck. The perfect husband and lover he is, he's made Kurt stay at home and support the family on his own.

Watching Daniel's eyelids slowly drop, Kurt couldn't supress the joy bursting out of his chest. He felt as if all his life's dreams and happiness have come in the form of his and Puck's children.

At that moment, he remembered leaving the twins alone in the dining table. Leaving a couple of five year old wasn't the best idea, so he laid baby Daniel back to the crib and ran back downstairs to check on the kids.

Just as he turned to the hallway, Puck came in as he loosened the tie fastened around his neck and laid his leather messenger bag on the floor. Kurt ran to pick up Puck's home slippers, gave his husband a rushed peck on the lips and dropped it on his feet. He ran to the dining table, hoping the twins hadn't made damage that's too severe.

Puck frowned, not out of confusion but out of wonder as to what the kids are up to again. Puck knew that Ira and Isaac got his hyperactivity and Kurt's stubbornness, which was a rather lethal combination to the parents for a couple of kids to have.

"He did it first!", one of the twins shrilled.

Puck walked to the dining room to find the twins smothered in what looked like eggs and flour. The rest of the room wasn't spared, and he could only fathom how two tiny kids managed to make it reach up to the ceiling. Kurt was tapping a foot endlessly, his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Okay, let's be fair. We both did it.", Isaac admitted.

"I told you I just needed to check on Daniel. You two promised to be big boys if I left you alone!"

"Big boys food fight, Daddy." Ira shrugged.

"No, big boys behave. They do what they promised to just crack the eggs and wait for Daddy!"

The twins, seemingly orchestrated, looked up at Kurt with tears welling up their eyes and lips threatening to tremble. Puck couldn't quite suppress the snort that came out of him. It was fascinating how his kids pulled this act like a masterpiece time and time again. It was early in their ife that they leared how to use their gosh darned cuteness to work for them.

Kurt shot Puck a glaring look, and the tan man immediately wiped off the silly grin off his face.

Ira broke the silence, "We're sorry, Daddy. We'll clean it up... ". "Even if we miss Special Agent Oso."

Kurt sighed, and knew the kids just went for the kill with that reason.

"You two better clean the table. And then put the bowl in the sink. Then clean up, okay?". He turned to Puck standing by the doorway, "Dad wouldn't mind cleaning up the rest", he smirked.

"Wha- whoa, why me?" Puck motioned to himself, mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Aw geez, thank you Daddy!" The twins piped, hugging Kurt's waist for a millisecond and ran to the kitchen to grab dishrags.

"Well, you did find it all to humorous that big boys food fight. I think you need reminding that big boys end up in trouble when they do." Kurt jokingly flipped. A infant's wail came out of the baby monitor again. Kurt walked past a stunned Puck, "Duty calls!".

For a minute, even when his kids came back running, Puck could only stare at the mess he had to painfully clean up after and wondered how he ever found Kurt's witty retorts charming at all.

* * *

><p>It had been planned for two years, where they'd spend their tenth-year anniversary as a couple, six as married. They have looked through a lot of possibilities. The first thing they considered is to choose a place that is not too expensive. It was just too impractical for a starting family such as theirs to blow so much cash on something that had a lot of alternatives. Additionally, they've decided to bring Isaac and Ira along with Puck's sister Naomi. They both wanted to be able to at least spend some time together, even for a few stolen hours. With baby Daniel's arrival and Kurt choosing to exclusively breastfeed, they considered cancelling the plans. But they eventually decided to consult Naomi on the matter, and the bright young lady didn't mind one bit. She adored Daniel and the twins, even if they are quite the handful. Naomi insisted it was the least she can do for the free vacation.<p>

And now there they were, Naomi chasing after Ira and Isaac as they proclaimed a pirate's war on the hotel lounge. Puck and Kurt approached the desk to sort everything out. They got the twins and Naomi to room together while they managed to get the hotel to provide a crib with no extra charge on their room.

The sun was out and beautiful, sand gliterring like crystals against the water. The entire horizon is a slab of the prettiest shade of blue; the same colour Kurt's eyes get when he's extremely happy.

Kurt and Daniel were merrily lazing around under the umbrella shade of the plush chaise. He had the twins slathered up in sunscreen beforehand, although they inherited Puck's skin and was probably not going to get a bad burn unlike he always did when he was a kid.

Daniel had just gotten his diaper changed and was in a great mood, munching on the spoonful of mashed banana with a chubby grin on his face. Kurt breathed in the warm fresh air of the summer, reveling in the change of environment. He smiled at the lapful of bouncy baby, tickling his little tummy. This made Daniel giggle hard with the rattle on his hand flailing. Kurt notices the other tourists smiling at them, and that Naomi is approaching with a bottle of fruit shake on each hand.

"Hey you two! Here, I got you Jonah's fruit shake." Naomi beamed, handing Kurt one.

He frowned as he looked at the bottle in his hand with confusion. "Mango shake huh? Where did you get this?"

Naomi huffed after taking a sip. "It's like, a must to try it when you get here. Or at least that's what it said online..."

"Lady, two things. One, it's probably loaded with sugar and milk which is not good if you want to pull off that two-piece. Second, I think you better go change before your brother sees you in that... what is that? Did you go to the kid's section to get that size?"

"Don't lady me! I want to show off the hard work, alright?" Naomi eyed the bottle on his hand and scrunched her nose. She then snatched the bottle off Kurt's hand and ran to the twins to give them it.

Kurt just laughed at the scene in front of him, Ira squealing at the mango shake before it even got to him. Issac didn't mind stepping on what looked like an attempt of a sandcastle to get to Naomi as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>They had just finished lunch on the local market where they got fresh lobster and shrimp cooked. For the remainder of the afternoon, Kurt had come back to the hotel, ready for a nap with the baby. Puck had planned out the activities he wanted to do: jet ski then parasailing. Naomi and the twins were joining him to jet ski, but are going on a banana boat instead of parasailing since the twins were too young for it.<p>

At around four pm, the sun was not enough to pain his skin, so Kurt stepped out of the hotel room with the baby carrier on Daniel. He walked along the shore line, and after a few minutes he spotted the twins and Naomi. Isaac and Ira were pouting and demanding something from a defiant Naomi.

"What's going on?"

Isaac spoke with tears on his eyes. "Naomi and Dad won't let us go parasailing!"

"That's because there's an age limit and you saw it! Your Dad just fell!" Naomi argued.

"Puck fell?" Kurt was now worried and frantically searched with his eyes for Puck, and spotted his gorgeous man with only board shorts and shades on. If Puck thought that sexy smirk on his face and the hard muscles on display was going to help him get away with it, then he had another thing coming, Kurt thought.

"Sup babe?" Puck tried to give Kurt a kiss, but the slight man ducked and playfully smacked his chest.

"No, no babe! You fell? As in, from five hundred feet high above the equally deep ocean, you fell?" Kurt was ranting now, his hands on his hips as Daniel looked at him with delight on his face.

Puck just scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know the 'chute will give out because of the wind. It's not like I asked for it." he shrugged. "But it was so cool babe! So I was up there and I could see the entire island in one view, and the wind was just thrashing me around almost! And then pow! One side of the 'chute snapped and i fell in the water! It was awesome!" He pumped his fist in the air, with Kurt giving him the death stare.

"DADDY!" Isaac and Ira screamed. There were legit tears streaming down their faces.

"No, you can't parasail. It's not safe and you are both too young! 'm sorry babies, when you grow up you-"

And even with Kurt's calm approach, nothing could save them from the twins on a hissy fit. Ira wailed the loudest cries of all as Isaac dropped to the sand and started crying and wrestling the ground, pounding his fists into it. Kurt could only cover his mouth in shock, as Puck started trying to sush them.

The twins didn't seem interested to stop, catching everyone's attention. It was the time of day when most of the tourists were out and about. Some looked with second-hand embarrasment, while the others seemily accusing them of child abuse.

Finally there seem to be no stopping the kids, so Puck hauled them both up to take a tricycle ride back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>It was impossible to be more embarrased than they were while attempting to quiet the twins and bring them back to the hotel. They put all their energy into screaming and crying some more, saying random things that involved insisting to go parasailing or calling them the worst parents ever.<p>

But finally they managed to, Puck setting them on the bed. Ira and Isaac preferred the floor though, still going with the hissy fit. Puck has had it, his head was throbbing and nothing calmed the twins. Thank heavens for Naomi, who ran to a store to buy ice cream. She came into the room and told Puck to sleep it off before dinner, as Kurt was back in their room to feed baby Daniel.

The wails quieted down, and finally Puck went back to their room already calm. He and Kurt plus baby Daniel slept for half an hour. They woke up later to get ready for dinner. Puck knocked on the door across theirs, Naomi and the twins' room.

He was surprised that Naomi only partially opened the room, as if hiding something inside.

"Please tell me that you are just getting dressed up and not hiding the ruins of the room the twins made.", Puck said with a genuine tone of concern.

Naomi laughed, "No! The room's fine. Something's up, is all. But you go get dinner. Same place as lunch?"

"Yeah." Puck frowned, Naomi's words finally making him curious. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, you'll see later. We'll be there quick. I'll bring the twins.", she smiled brightly.

"Well, okay then. Be careful."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Puck ordered ahead, not forgetting that the kids preferred chicken to seafood. Just as the food was set on the table, the twins and Naomi walked in. Ira and Isaac looked remorseful, hiding behind their backs what seemed to be a piece of paper. Their hair is wet and slicked back, and had cargo pants with floral shirts on. Even if Kurt and Puck had been severely pissed off at their temper tantrum hours ago, it was enough to make them grin.<p>

As they approached the table, they handed what is actually hand-made cards. Ira's was full of crayon colors, while Isaac's was glittered. But both cards was just simply adorable. Inside was just an attempt of spelling "I'm sorry." and a whole lot of scribbles of the beach and their family.

"We're really sorry, Dad and Daddy. We didn't mean to...", Isaac murmered.

Ira continued, "Act like little boys. We can parasail when we get older."

"We're sorry.", the twins chorused.

Puck grabbed both boys for a hug and pulled Kurt too. "You're both forgiven."

As they pulled away, Kurt fought back tears. "We just don't want you both to get hurt, okay? We want you both to always be safe."

"We promise.", the two boys nodded.

"Well then!" Naomi clapped her hand. "Now that we're good, I'd like some of that shrimp, please!"

The whole family burst into laughter, even the oblivious Daniel.

* * *

><p>It was finally the last night of the family get-away, so Kurt and Puck decided that they'd spent it all to themselves. They were lying in the large chaise outside of the hotel, near the shore. Kurt knew it would be cold so he brought a large blanket with him, which now covered them both as they huddled together.<p>

For a moment they spent it by talking, merely reminiscing the awesome time they've spent on the island. Finally they basked on the faint silence, only the sound of the undertow in the air. There was also loud party noise booming, but it was too far that the waves can almost trump it.

It took Kurt time to realize, as his eyelids were dropping, that from behind his husband was rutting him slightly. Puck was eagerly pressing his half-hard erection on Kurt's perky bottom.

Kurt gasped in surprise and almost tried to get away from his husband's embrace. "Babe! Someone might-"

"See, I know. Let's give them a show then!" Puck nipped on his earlobe.

"Oh no! I am not going to jail for public sex!" Kurt flushed, because the hard on he had that Puck was palming said otherwise.

"Then we'll have more sex in jail." Kurt attempted to resist once again, but Puck just pulled him closer than ever. "Babe, it's al fresco sex. It's our fantasy. This isn't gonna happen every night." He licked a stripe on Kurt's pulse, and grazed his teeth over it. "I'll make this our best sex ever."

Kurt was done trying to resist as he felt the damp tip of his dick on his brief. He pulled his outer leg to his torso after Puck pulled down both their drawsting pants, exposing his hole. Puck then pulled out a tube of slick, coating his fingers and then drizzling some on Kurt's hole. He inserted one finger, and then another, untill Kurt stifled a loud moan with the back of his hand as Puck brushed his prostrate over and over with three fingers inside. He hissed as Puck pulled them out, only to feel the blunt tip of Puck's cock, all slicked up going inside him. They fell into a rythm, Puck pounding Kurt slowly and steadily. They took their time, as if there was a running marathon on how long they can keep it up. Puck buried his face on Kurt's nape, grunting in every upstroke. Kurt bit his lip so hard it hurt, trying to keep it down when the truth is he wanted to wail in satisfaction each time the gentle curve of Puck's glistening cock moved into him. Puck felt Kurt tense up and shudder, and realizing Kurt came without even being touched sent him spurting deep on Kurt.

It was only when they came down from their orgasm that they realized, a lovely young woman ran the opposite direction, clearly scandalized by Kurt and Puck. They simply laughed their asses off and spent the rest of the night making out just like old times.

* * *

><p>It was baby Daniel's birthday in a month, and four months since the Boracay trip. Kurt had planned to ignore that two months ago, he has been throwing up each morning, making sure that he held it off until Puck was off to work and the twins were at the playschool. But a month ago, he had decided to sneak off five brands of pee sticks. He felt sick, seeing all the five sticks looking back at him with a smiley face, two lines or a plus sign.<p>

When he told Puck, he wanted to be happy. He wanted to be joyous and feel so elated just like he had for the twins and Daniel. But he wasn't. It was all unplanned, and handling the baby plus two kids going to preschool was all just too much for Kurt to take.

He had fallen leaner and pale, with only a slight swell on his tummy as evidence of pregnancy. He didn't glow like he did for the previous ones. The excitement of having another proof of their love was being overshadowed by how stressed Kurt was going to be. How was he going to be waddling around with a round stomach and chasing after a toddler and helping two kids for preschool? So he moved around the house every minute, giving anyone no time to notice his worries.

Puck and Kurt went to the doctor as scheduled for his first ultrasound. He has been to the doctor previously, but only for a general check-up and prenatal vitamins. Kurt secretly dreaded this day, but he put on a gleeful face, not wanting to disappoint Puck. Puck was almost always hopping in joy, always caressing Kurt's stomach even if it was only slightly concave.

He lied on the bed with Puck's grip on his hand, the nurse and doctor and his husband smiling on him all the time. This made his emotions even go worse, his heartbeat pounding louder-

Except a loud, rapid heartbeat filled the room instead.

Kurt lifted his head up, looking at the monitor. So much happiness overtook him. It was as if hearing the baby's heartbeat changed his whole perspective of the pregnancy. He looked down on Puck, and saw that they were both crying as the doctor told them they would be having a little girl soon.

"We're finally going to have our little princess!" Kurt squealed in delight.

"I know." Puck kissed the back of Kurt's hand and then his lips. "Everything's just so perfect."

Just like that, Kurt knew he had nothing to be worried about. Life wasn't going to be perfect, but Puck and his children would always be more than enough to complete him.

- LE END-


End file.
